


the book of brothers and sisters

by Askance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askance/pseuds/Askance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To this the serpent said, “I have great need of companionship. I have claimed Abel, as I claimed thy mother Eve. He shall be to me as the dog is to the man, and will lie at my feet when I wish it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the book of brothers and sisters

_1_ _The man had relations with his wife Eve, and she conceived and bore Cain, saying, “I have produced a man with the help of the LORD.”_ _2_ _Next she bore his brother Abel. Abel became a keeper of flocks, and Cain a tiller of the soil._

 

3In those days Adam went away from that place, and Eve became restless for want of a companion. She gathered her sons to her bosom and cherished them in her heart, saying, “These are my true companions, my sons, with whom I am well pleased; by the grace of God, they will never leave me.” 4Yet she herself was known to wander from her tent, and often came to the wall of the Garden from which she had been cast out. 5In those days the angels were yet new, and to the cherubim of the Gate she spoke harsh words, saying, “I am more loved than thee, and God has blessed me with sons; I will yet regain this Garden.”

 

6Cain saw that the flocks were thinning, and he said to his brother Abel, “Where go the cattle from our flocks? Where go the sheep?” And Abel said to him, “I have taken them as offerings to the LORD,” and Cain was content.

 

7Winter came in that place, and Eve and her children grew hungry. Eve said unto her son, “Abel, go and slaughter a sheep for us, that we may eat and pass the night.” Yet there were no sheep remaining; and Cain fell under a dark cloud.

 

8The holy day of the week came upon which sacrifices were to be offered to the LORD. To his altar Cain brought the fruits of his labour, and with this sacrifice the LORD was well-pleased. 9Cain sought his brother at the altar and found him speaking to a serpent upon the rocks. He went quickly away to his mother, who lay in the darkness of their tent, and said unto her, “My brother speaks to a serpent on the rocks.” 10Eve raised up her head and spoke unto him, saying, “It is the self-same serpent which thrust the fruit of the Tree upon me.”

 

11Cain said to his brother Abel, “Who do you speak to the serpent which has caused our mother to be cast out from the Garden of Paradise?” Abel replied, “It is no serpent, but an angel, called Lucifer, lately beloved of God; it promises me all that I should desire.” 12And Cain was sore afraid for the soul of his brother.

 

13Under cover of darkness Cain took up his lantern and went to the rocks. There he met with the serpent, called Lucifer. And Cain spoke unto the serpent, saying, “Leave by my brother, Abel; he is yet young and foolish, and knows not what you are. His spirit will be cast out from God and suffer greatly.”

 

14To this the serpent said, “I have great need of companionship. I have claimed Abel, as I claimed thy mother Eve. He shall be to me as the dog is to the man, and will lie at my feet when I wish it.”

 

15And Cain was greatly troubled, and said, “Serpent, I will do business with thee. Take for yourself my soul, and let my brother ascend into the bosom of the LORD.”

 

16The serpent, called Lucifer, was pleased, and said unto Cain, “It is good in my sight. Take the jaw-bone that you see at your feet, and bear down upon Abel; send him into the bosom of the LORD.” 17And Cain wept.

 

_ 8Cain said to his brother Abel, “Let us go out in the field.” When they were in the field, Cain attacked his brother Abel and killed him._

 

18 And the serpent called Lucifer did mark Cain with a scar upon his arm, saying, “ _If anyone kills Cain, Cain shall be avenged sevenfold._ ” And a great change came over Cain; and he was cast out from the eyes of God.

 

19Cain returned to the tent where his mother lay, and said unto her, “Mother, see, I am wet with my brother's blood. I have killed my brother Abel.” Eve bore witness to the change upon her son, and she herself was dark with rage.

 

20“Your father, Adam, walks the Earth, and abandons us to our tent and to our fields,” said Eve. “Surely this is unjust; we have served the punishment the LORD has placed upon us, and may soon return to the Garden.” And so did Eve and Cain remove themselves from the sight of the LORD, and conspired in darkness for many nights.

 

21Eve's lusts were carnal, and she lay with her son, and Cain begat upon her a child, 25 _whom she called Seth. “God has granted me more offspring in place of Abel,” she said, “Because Cain slew him.”_ But the child was monstrous, and shed its skin in the manner of a serpent, and became another child. Yet Eve cherished the child, though it was not pleasing in the eyes of the LORD. 22In time did Eve and her son forget the Garden and its forbidden delights, and Cain begat upon his mother many children, and some of these were monstrous creatures of tail, claw, and teeth, and these Eve did love; and some of these were human children, and these Eve did love the less. 23Never did they venture forth from their tent, and the Garden was forgotten.

 

24One day the serpent, called Lucifer, called out to Cain, saying, “Come away; you are much changed. I require thee.” 25And so Cain departed from his mother Eve, bearing the jawbone with him. 26With Eve Cain had begotten many children, and these she suckled at her breast, and raised up the monstrous, yet neglected the others. And all of this was foul in God's sight.

 

27Cain wandered the Earth for many years at the whim of the serpent.

 

28Cain killed many at the whim of the serpent, and was loathsome in the sight of the LORD.

 

29Cain traveled over the seas and took up residence in a New World, and did not forget the memory of his mother Eve, who in those days had not been seen upon the Earth in ten thousand years. Cain did remove himself from the serpent called Lucifer; yet the mark of the serpent remained. 30And Cain was alone, yet not alone; for all about him were the children of his mother Eve, even unto the third and fourth generation, unto the thirtieth and fortieth, unto the thirty-thousandth and forty-thousandth generation.

 

31And all about him were brothers and sisters, all the days of his life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
